


Broken...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Broken...in two...by you...Following Jacks death...Ennis's POV.





	Broken...

I...Never wanted any part...in this ere type of play...  
You...Brought it to my door...anyway...

I...Tried and failed...to push you away...  
You...Pushed your luck...anyway...

I...Was still wary...about all this...  
You...Convinced me...with a tender kiss...

I...Began to feel...so strong...  
You...Wished for us together...all along...

I...Loved you...but for society...not two men in one bed...  
You...Loved me...just wanting to make...a real homestead...

I...Don't know how...I can continue...to live...  
You...Asked more of me...than I could give...

I...Never wanted you...to really leave me...  
You...Just upped and left...I'm so alone...not free...

I...Never expected...you to die...  
You...Shouldn't have left me...high and dry.......

The End.


End file.
